En otra vida
by mariita
Summary: Candice White, este beso me lo debias hace tanto tiempo, en otra vida y en otro tiempo tu ya eras mia , no fue en un sueño fue en otra vida...
1. Chapter 1

**En otra vida**

**Capítulo 1**

-fuimos movidos como plumas en el viento, hasta encontrarse nuestros ojos un momento. Yo te conozco, creo que de un sueño- afirmaba el ingles que le robaba el aliento

-es imposible, no te creo-

-mira mis ojos, el corazón se esta saliendo de mi pecho…-todo sus delgadas y blancas manos poniéndolas suavemente sobre su pecho

Entonces sucedió, como tantas veces antes, si bien no era el primer beso que compartían era el primer beso en donde la verdad se hacía presente, delicadamente tomo su pequeña cintura, dos cuerpos que encajaban perfectos, con una sincronización inexplicable…

-Candice White, este beso me lo debías desde hace tanto tiempo, en otra vida y en otro tiempo… tu ya eras mía… no fue en un sueño… fue en otra vida…

_1 año antes_

Estaba terminando su guardia en un hospital de Nueva York, cansado y visiblemente estresado después de una atareada mañana en urgencia y un par de operaciones el Doctor Terrence Grandchester por fin se retiraba después de su arduo día de trabajo, era cardiólogo, pero nada evitaba que ayudará a cualquier tipo de pacientes de aquel hospital, no por nada era el Doctor más asediado en torno a sus pacientes y no pacientes. No era mentira que cualquier mujer que a partir de los 15 años quedará prendada a sus ojos azules, cabello café y estatura de 1.90, no era delgado pero tampoco era un hombre que se excediera en el ejercicio, estaba a punto de salir cuando se escucho su celular, un mensaje de texto de su amigo Albert Andrew,

"amigo, se que el tu turno en el hospital ha terminado, pero necesito que revises a mi hermana, eres el único el que confío, por favor, estamos en la habitación 501"

No podía negarle nada a Albert, más que amigo siempre lo consideró un hermano, y como no hacerlo cuando estuvo apoyándolo en el funeral de su madre, cuando su padre lo desprecio después de pedirle ayuda para su tratamiento… el si era su hermano y no aquellos que lo despreciaban por ser un hijo ilegítimo.

Subió hasta su consultorio para tomar su bata y estetoscopio, era en el mismo piso, puesto que la hermana de Albert se encontraba en el área de cardiología, estaba fuera de la habitación pero el nombre en la puerta era "Candice White", pensó que debía de ser un error, puesto que su amigo era un Andrew, no un White como el apellido de la puerta, abrió suavemente, y se encontró a su paciente mirando hacia la ventana, con la vista perdida, unas marcadas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos verdes, sus alborotados rizos sobre la almohada, el suero en su brazo izquierdo y a un Albert conmovido con la imagen de su hermana tan demacrada, esté el sentir la mirada de su amigo volteo a ver enseguida se paro de su cómodo aposento para saludar a su compañero de aventuras

-Terry, gracias por venir…- lo saludo con un abrazo, Albert Andrew era un recocido empresario estadounidense, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Terry ahora aparentaba más, quizá por la reciente muerte de su padre o por la enfermedad que visiblemente afectaba además de su hermana al mismo Albert

-no te preocupes- fue su respuesta, dirigió la mirada hacia su nueva paciente que seguía con la misma postura y con la mirada perdida en la negrura de la noche y del cielo sin estrellas

-ella es mi hermana- verificó Albert- se que es extraño, pero después te contaré, el problema es que tiene un soplo en el corazón, lo heredó de su madre por esa misma razón su doctor decidió no operarla, ella lo sabía pero jamás entendió la gravedad de su enfermedad, fuma demasiado, creo que en realidad esa es la razón…

-esta bien, la revisaré y le mandaré hacer unos estudios, consígueme todo lo referente a su historial médico, sería de mucha ayuda…- respondió Terrence, Albert solo logró asentir con gran pesadez- podrías avisarle a la enfermera Hamilton que la necesito urgentemente, debe estar en recepción mientras yo reviso a tu hermana

-claro, gracias de nuevo Terry- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pesadamente en busca de la enfermera

N/A: Antes que nada gracias por leer este fic, de verdad GRACIAS. Este es mi primer fic, asi que por lo tanto no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero es algo que me gusta, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión, :D y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada quiero hacer una aclaración, este fic me llegó a la cabeza después de leer uno sobre la reencarnación y Candy y Terry bla bla bla, no me estoy robando la historia de alguien más ni mucho menos, únicamente me gusto el tema posteriormente escuche una canción de mi muy querido y admirado **Edgar Oceransky** la canción se llama **en otra vida** y debido a mi falta de creatividad con los títulos dije: ¿Porqué no? No es que no quisiera decirles esto si no que después de haber pensado en como escribir la historia y sobre todo darme el valor suficiente de subir mi primer capítulo olvide agregar ese pequeño y tan importante detalle, pero aclaro, todo esta en base a esa canción y a los personajes de Candy Candy que es obviamente tampoco me pertenecen,

Betty: awww, eres la primera personita en dejarme tu opinión! Te juro que lo vi y me emocione :D … bueno trataré de subir los capítulos lo más que pueda… alegría ver que alguien le gustan mis locas ideas, un abrazo para ti también

Guest: wow que bien, me alegra que te guste muchas gracias por leer

Rosial: bueno emmm, no se si lo leíste el capítulo, pero gracias por recordarme ese detalle creo que ya quedo aclarado :D

Luna: diablos, lo se, raro ¿no? Solo que dije: cambiemos los personajes, gracias por leer me encantaría que siguieras la historia y me siguieras diciendo que te parece ok,,,

Kimberly brower: bueno muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, y debo decir que me encanta tu fic academia de artes san pablo y también espero que actualices pronto :D

TAMBORSITA333: si, lo se, esta historia es rara… bueno creo que ya te diste cuenta, gracias por leer

**En otra vida**

**Capítulo 2**

-Bueno señorita Candice White soy su nuevo cardiólogo Terrence Grandchester- comento pero jamás obtuvo respuesta ella parecía no escucharlo, de pronto obtuvo su respuesta "Candice White la estrella de broadway, claro con razón me era tan conocida, pero… ya recuerdo… ella es… la pecosa llorona…"

_Flash back_

Era una tarde lluviosa hacia apenas unas pocas semanas atrás, estaba saliendo de visitar la tumba de su madre cuando se encontró a una chica parada sola en la calle, el cabello se le veía perfectamente lacio a causa de la tormenta que inundaba la ciudad, por un momento pensó que era Susana, la mujer que había amado locamente, pero que después de saber que Terry no pensaba aceptar un solo peso de su padre decidió abandonarlo sin importarle que aun faltaran unos cuantos meses para contraer nupcias.

-Susana… - dijo en un susurro apenas audible, la chica volteo a verlo y su sorpresa aumento al darse cuenta de que no era su ex-prometida si no otra chica de hermosos ojos verdes,- yo lo…

-cállate, no ves que es de mala educación molestar a las personas - respondió tajante- y peor aun, confundirlas con no se quien…

-tienes razón, lo siento no quería molestarte y menos viendo como lloras… ¿estas bien?

Ella únicamente volteo a verlo y soltó una estruendosa y fría carcajada

-¿llorar yo? La lluvia te hace ver cosas que jamás suceden- se puse de frente a él volviendo a reírse- ingles entrometido, ¿nunca te enseñaron a no molestar a una dama con ideas estúpidas?

-y estas muy orgullosa de hacerte llamar una dama ¿verdad?- sonrió maliciosamente- supongo que también lo estarás de tu pequeña naricita y tus pecas ¿no?

Ahora fue turno de la rubia de sorprenderse con aquel desconocido, nadie nunca jamás se había atrevido a burlarse de ella, por lo menos no en su cara pues sabían el carácter que esta tenía,

-pues si, estoy muy orgullosa de ellas- respondió molesta- además para tu información me encantan mis pecas y pensándolo bien comenzaré a armar una colección- estaba tan enojada que su apretaba tan fuerte sus manos que los nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos, Terry por su parte soltó una carcajada que a diferencia de la de Candy esta si estaba llena de humor

-claro pecosa, si yo encuentro algunas las guardaré para que termines más rápido- y volvió a reírse

-Ingles idiota y entrometido- Candy alzo una mano para soltarle una cachetada, pero otra mano mucho más fuerte y rápida que la de ella tomo ventaja tomándola por la muñeca

-yo en tu lugar no haría eso preciosa- optó por decir Terrence al ver las intenciones de su acompañante

Ella por su parte logró soltarse de su fuerte mano y de pronto llego un coche negro al cual subió rápidamente dejándolo parado en medio de la lluvia que inundaba las calles de Nueva York

_Fin del flash back_

-así que esa era la razón por la cual me parecías tan familiar pequeña pecosa…- comentó haciendo que ella volteara su vista hacia él, muchos diría que es extraño el no poder reconocer a un artista de broadway en la calle, pero para el doctor Terrence Grandchester lo era, el prefería salir a acampar el fin de semana o prefería quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro o rentar películas y verlas, algo extraño pero su rutinaria vida le agradaba, Candy por su parte jamás contesto a la pregunta así que el tomo la iniciativa de la revisión. Ninguno hablaba y se limitaban a hacer el trabajo médico-paciente, cuando Terry termino su exploración médica la enfermera Flamy Hamilton hizo su arribo a la habitación 501 para llevar a la paciente junto con un equipo de camilleros perfectamente uniformados a los estudio que les habían sido solicitados, por lo tanto Terrence y Albert quedaron solos

-Terry, gracias de nuevo, de verdad esto significa mucho para mi- comentó visiblemente afligido

-no hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo y además te debo demasiado Albert. A ti y a tu padre- recordó el castaño- solo que… ¿es ella de verdad tu hermana? Digo, porqué en todos estos años de conocernos jamás la había visto ni siquiera recuerdo que la mencionaras una sola vez

-bueno, como te había dicho es una larga historia, a decir verdad, no es mi hermana y tampoco de Anthony, todos en la familia pensábamos que así era… fue una gran decepción enterarnos de la verdad, pero eso no cambia nada, nosotros la amamos como si fuera nuestra hermana

-entonces me supongo que la enfermedad la heredó de alguno de sus padres, ¿saben algo de ellos?

-si, claro, su madre de igual manera tiene lo mismo, a diferencia que ella si se cuida, Candice lo hizo algún tiempo cuando papá la obligaba, pero después comenzó a no querer seguir con el tratamiento… y agregándole que fuma…

-¿desde hace cuanto que lo hace?

-desde que tenia 15… unos 8 años…

-mucho tiempo… no te preocupes, cuando tenga los resultados listos y el historial médico le daré un nuevo plan de tratamiento pero necesito mucho de su ayuda… ella no esta bien Albert- el rubio abrió mucho los ojos, como esperando lo peor- me refiero a que esta pasando por una depresión es ahí donde entran ustedes ella debe sentirse protegida y apoyada por ustedes… no se si tenga más familia…

-no… ella no tiene contacto alguno con sus verdaderos padres…

Entonces entraron los camilleros con una Candy diferente a la niña sonriente que fue en su infancia, a aquella juguetona con su padre y hermanos…

-¿hasta cuando me dejarán largarme de aquí? ¿Qué no saben acaso que tengo una nueva obra por estrenarse?- soltó groseramente

-Candy hermanita, por favor, date cuenta que así no ganas nada- dijo Albert tomando suavemente su mano

-tu y yo no somos nada Albert, y si lo fuimos dejamos de serlo cuando me enteré que no era más que una recogida, y si me permites recordártelo nadie te pidió que vinieras…

_Continuará…_

Gracias de nuevo por leer, espero sus comentarios, que pasen una excelente tarde :D


	3. Chapter 3

Awwwww, muchos reviews gracias a todas por tomarse unos cuantos segundos de su tiempo para decirme que tal va la historia.

Mazy Vampire: que bien que te guste el fic, debo confesar que los pasos de mi amada también es uno de mis favoritos y lloré tanto pero tanto, gracias por seguir la historia

grisel: si, lo se, trataré de hacerlos más largos, gracias por leer y comentar :D

luna: claro, pensaré en eso, que bien que te guste la historia eso es increíble, gracias por leer :D

cyt: bueno, muchísimas gracias, si lo se, loco no? En serio no se parece, espero que esto siga asi, no puedo evitar compararlas cada vez que escribo, gracias por leer

lucero: que bien, muchas gracias, de verdad se aprecia y bueno me esforzaré para que te siga gustando la historia

Loca x Terry: wow, eres la persona que más reviews me ha dejado, seis para ser exacta, jajajajajajaja, bueno la verdad no estrelle a los personajes (creo) si no que dije: ¿porque no hacerlo diferente? ¿Qué de cual fume? Usualmente de la misma que Candy, pero nada más aclaro, no me estoy proyectando con el personaje de Candy bueno esa ya es otra historia… gracias por leer espero que esto siga asi ok,

Mayela: que bien que te guste, eso me agrada… gracias por leer

Mia Londoo: si, lo se, trataré de que sean más largos ok, gracias por leer,

Ins: wow, muchisimas gracias, solo espero no decepcionarte… gracias por leer

Lily Grand: awwww, de verdad gracias… aun recuerdo esa pequeña chara en Facebook donde me animaste a subir los capítulos eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, gracias por seguir la historia, estaré al pendiente de tus historias, gracias por leer :D

Sharon De Cullen: que bien que te guste, si asi es ahora candy es la adicta… gracias por leer

klaudya: muchas gracias, oceransky me ilumina siempre que me falta la inspiración :D, gracias por leer, y espero no decepcionarte ok,,,

Betty: no, gracias a ti por darte el tiempo para leer y dejarme un mensaje, eso de verdad se aprecia, muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y lo mismo va para ti ok, obvio que ya eres mi amiga virtual jajajaja, gracias por leer

Rosi White: seee, me agrada que te guste y te parezca interesante, gracias por leer :D

Y a las lectoras anónimas también muchas gracias por leer, se gradece de verdad…

Y además, trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero entre la escuela, el trabajo, y todo lo demás en realidad me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir pero trataré de hacerlo mínimo una vez por semana, pero obviamente con los capítulos mucho más largos, ¿Qué les parece?

Esté capítulo quiero dedicárselo especialmente (además de ustedes claro) a **Candice 1988**, de verdad cuando vi, tienes una fan, se me hizo el día, jamás imagine que les gustaran mis locuras, gracias de verdad por todo…

**En otra vida**

**Capítulo 3**

El ambiente de la habitación se encontraba sumamente tensó, después de que Candy soltara aquellas palabras que se encajaron como un millón de espinas en el malherido corazón de Albert, si, tal vez la vida le había jugado unas malas pasadas pero el rencor de aquellas que siempre había visto y creído su hermana era algo que simplemente le carcomía el corazón en pedazos aún recordaba la tarde en que ella había salido de sus vidas, aún recordaba aquella niña con los ojos rebosantes de alegría, aquella cálida y tierna sonrisa que contagiaba a todo aquel que la mirara, pero lastimosamente de la tierna infancia no quedaba nada… con el tiempo aprendió a solo ser una persona amargada y fría que si bien disfrutaba de una carrera exitosa desde los 18 años no eran más que máscaras ante la sociedad, sabía de sobra que no sería feliz, que jamás lo sería si no aprendía a perdonar y olvidar el pasado, un pasado que no vuelve, pero que siempre sigue latente ante cada respiro…

-tienes razón, nadie me pidió que viniera, lo hice porque quise- dijo el rubio con un semblante serio- porque aunque tu no quieras seguirme viendo como un hermano yo si lo hago, para Anthony y para mi nada ha cambiado, sigues y seguirás siendo nuestra hermana pequeña

-por favor Albert, no me hagas reír, yo dejé de ser una Andrew cuando cruce las puertas de esa casa y jamás regrese, cuando renuncié a ese maldito apellido…- estaba por continuar cuando un furioso Albert se levanto de se asiento

-te equivocas Candice, los dos sabemos muy bien que si eres una Andrew, tal vez no legalmente, no lo niegues, los dos sabemos que tu madre…

-basta Albert- interrumpió Terry- solo esta consiguiendo alterarla, por favor sal, cálmate y después siguen con las riñas familiares

-¡ya les dije que no tengo familia!- grito una furiosa rubia desde la comodidad de su cama- que nunca tuve ni tendré una, se los he repetido hasta el cansancio pero como los imbéciles que son jamás hacen caso a lo que les digo, ¿son idiotas? ¿o que demonios pasa por su cabeza para decir tantas incoherencias?

-¡ya cállate Candice!- gritó Albert fastidiado ante la actitud de Candy- aquí la única imbécil eres tu por no darte cuenta de todo lo que tienes,

-¡que yo no tengo nada! Me fastidia tu maldita actitud Albert ¿Cuándo entenderás?

-¡basta los dos!- fue el turno de gritar para Terry- Albert hazme el favor de salir de aquí, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente

Albert salió enojado y frustrado ante la actitud de Candice, aun no podía entender como una niña juguetona y divertida se había convertido en el monstruo que era ahora claro, todo tenía un nombre y apellido Elroy Andrew…

_Flash back _

Era el cumpleaños número 10 de Candice Andrew, toda la familia estaba reunida en la mansión de las rosas en Lakewood puesto que era la favorita de William y sus hijos, Albert en ese entonces contaba con 16 años y su hermano Anthony con 14. Ante esa fecha tan especial William decidió organizar la fiesta más grande para su hija pequeña, la luz de sus ojos como la solía llamar, había cientos de invitados por todos lados, meseros iban y venían con comida, bebidas, sillas, mesas y montones de rosas "dulce Candy" que adornaban toda la mansión.

-¡Candice!- gritó la tía abuela- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como una verdadera dama?- soltó con la rabia hacia la niña que corría por el gran salón de baile- ¿De verdad es tan difícil que cumplas con lo establecido en las normas de la sociedad? tu eres la vergüenza de esta familia… ¿Por qué no aprendes algo de Eliza? Lleva todo el rato conversando conmigo y por si fuera poco con la educación que a ti te falta, pero claro, todo eso lo sacaste de tu padre…

-te equivocas tía abuela, Candice no puede ser una dama aún porque sigue siendo una niña y nuestro padre la ha educado de una manera excelente y debo confesarte que eso no lo saco de él, ¿es que acaso debo recordarle que es una persona intachable en su comportamiento ante los demás?- reclamó Albert que había estado escuchando desde la puerta

-ohhh Albert, ¿es que acaso de verdad crees que ustedes comparten al mismo padre?

_Fin del flash back_

En ese entonces no comprendía lo que ella había querido decir, en verdad todos los insultos y reclamos no eran para Candy eran para lo inútil que Elroy Andrew se había sentido al verse fracasada ante tal quebrantamiento ante las normas sociales que tanto se molestaba por inculcar en su familia, cuando su secreto aún no era revelado.

_Chicago_

El trabajo en la oficina resultaba agotador y aún más cuando su hermano se encontraba lejos y no podía hacer el trabajo de los dos y menos con _Eliza Leagan pisándole los talones y pidiéndole de una manera casi humillante que la invitará a salir. Salió cuidadosamente y siempre con todos los sentidos alertas, estaba harto de encontrarla por los pasillos por la mañana cuando se dirigía a su oficina, cuando regresaba de comer y por supuesto cuando la hora de su partida se acercaba no importaba si era a las 5:00 pm como normalmente lo hacía o si era en punto de la media noche cuando se quedaba arreglando esos pequeños detalles que lo mantenían en vela._

_Entró al elevador sin ningún problema, pero algo simplemente tenia ocupada su mente, su hermana, sabia que ella quería romper desde hace tiempo todos lo lazos que tenia con ellos pero tanto para el como para su padre y hermano era imposible, una corazonada le decía que las cosas no estaban saliendo como resultaban, Albert fue a Nueva York para hablar con ella puesto que los mensajes de texto, las llamadas y los correos electrónicos nunca eran contestados así que cansados de tantas evasivas decidieron hacerle una visita. Además era lo menos que le debían a su padre al hombre que tanto había amado… _

___Flash back _

_-¿creen que algún día regrese?- era siempre la pregunta que William Andrew les hacía a sus hijos_

_-no lo se papá- se limitaban a contestar los hermanos, el tema aun era doloroso para ellos_

_-creo que lo hará, pero no estoy seguro de seguir aquí para cuando mi pequeña revoltosa se decida a perdonarme…- decía con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-ella no tiene nada que perdonarte papá- cementó Albert sumamente molesto por la culpa que cargaba- más bien tendría que pedir perdón ella, se largó sin darte una explicación no supimos nada de ella en años hasta que la señorita apareció en los espectaculares de broadway y mandando a su abogado porque quería renunciar al apellido que le diste_

_-sabes que ella es una Andrew…- _

_-tu sabes que ella no lo quiere ser y es la última vez que vuelvo a hablar del tema padre…- y así sin decir más se levantó del sillón del despacho no sin antes dar un portazo anunciando así que a el tampoco le gustaba recordarla_

_-discúlpalo papá, aún le duela que se fuera…- lo excuso Anthony_

_-¿y que piensa que a nosotros no? Sufrimos igual que el Anthony y no por eso nos desquitamos con los demás, pero bueno, eso no es lo que me importa, hazlo entender hijo, habla con tu hermano, ayúdame con eso… creo que el de verdad no sabe en lo que se está metiendo mi hija…_

___Fin del flash back_

_Estaba tan absorto recordando esa plática en el estudio que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en su coche, rápidamente arranco su Ferrari fiorano plateado, salió del estacionamiento y arranco a toda velocidad, cuando llego a su departamento las luces estaban completamente apagadas, después de la muerte de su padre había buscado un departamento para el solo, tantos recuerdos lo mataban. Abrió su correo y estaba un mensaje de Albert_

_Anthony: lamento decírtelo pero ella no quiere volver, hace un rato tuvimos una discusión, no quiere regresar. Tal vez mi presencia aún le incomoda de la única vez que visitó a papá en casa, tu sabes que me arrepiento ¿verdad? Creo que lo mejor es que hables tu con ella, todo parece indicar que conmigo no hablará… ven lo más rápido que puedas, avísame para recogerte en el aeropuerto. _

_Y así sin más hizo su maleta para buscar a su hermana._

"Candice White, tu serás mi más grande problema" pensaba Terrence después de la pelea entre su paciente y su mejor amigo

-Bien Candice, ahora lo importante es saber…- comenzó a decir Terry pero pronto se vio interrumpido por una pregunta

-Solo dime cuanto tiempo es el que me queda…

_Continuará…_

Que tengan una excelente noche (eso es ahora en México) tarde, mañana, lo que sea que sea donde estén ok,,, mil gracias de nuevo por leer, espero sus mensajitos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kimberly Brower: hey, que bien, mexicana entonces… :D gracias, y espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por leer

Luna: mil gracias, que bueno que te guste, espero que este capítulo también te agrade y si no me digas ok :D

Mazy Vampire: sabes que pasa? Que no es odio, es resentimiento a la manera en como la hizo sentir, pero bueno eso es más adelante. Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capítulo

LUISA1113: muchísimas gracias, de verdad espero que te siga gustando y no te decepciones, mil gracias por leer,

Rosi White: ah ya se, pero espera para que veas lo mal que se porta Albert, de la enfermedad de Candy más adelante vienen todas las explicaciones muchas gracias por leer, saludines :D me encanto esa palabra

gadami granchest: muchas gracias por leer, bueno me tarde un poco, pero creo que lo importante es que ya esta el capítulo, espero que guste y me des tu opinión

**En otra vida**

**Capítulo 4**

Anthony salió como loco de su departamento, guardó solo unas pocas cosas que consideraba necesarias para un viaje corto, lo que faltará lo compraría allá, eran las 12:30 am cuando salió al aeropuerto, el avión ya estaba listo soló habían hecho falta unas cuantas llamadas para que prepararan el avión privado, rápidamente subió y a la 1:00 am estaba despegando rumbo a Nueva York.

No sabía que hacer, todo parecía indicar que Albert superó cualquier tipo de resentimiento en contra de su hermana pero ella no, y como olvidarlo después de todas aquellas cosas horribles que le había dicho en la única visita que le había hecho a su padre hacía solo 2 años atrás, era de esperarse que después de que había pisoteado tanto el orgullo que tenía regresara para decirle que todo estaba olvidado. Únicamente esperaba que a el no lo rechazará, ella no había estado presente en la muerte de su padre, tal vez sentía que no le correspondía no sonaba muy ilógico puesto que la versión oficial que había dado la tía abuela Elroy a la prensa era que Candice dejaba de ser oficialmente una Andrew cuando la familia se dio cuenta de que ella era solo una recogida por el respetable William Andrew y su fallecida esposa, pero si se veía desde el otro extremo donde Candice después de renunciar al apellido siguió teniendo una relación con William y su hijo menor, tal vez no como la del pasado, pero solo con ellos Candice volvía a ser la niña sonriente y no la seria tras los telones de los teatros. William siempre insistía en que tuviera cierta relación con su madre pero ella siempre se limitaba a ponerse seria y decir: "esa mujer me saco de su vida, no veo porque tenga que estar presente en la mía" y en ese mismo instante se despedía argumentando que estaba ensayando su próximo estreno, prueba de vestuario, maquillaje o solo que tenía un asunto pendiente.

_Flash back_

Era el estreno de la tercera obra que protagonizaba Candice, era la fierecilla domada de William Shakespeare donde encarnaba a la malhumorada Catalina, ella les había reservado un palco a su padre y a él. La obra estaba a punto de comenzar cuando volteo a ver a su padre

-papá ¿te sientes bien?- comento al ver a su padre por demás nervioso y sudando en frío.

-si hijo, no es nada no te preocupes, es solo la emoción de ver actuar a tu hermana- respondió el nervioso William

-pero si no es la primera vez que la ves actuar, cada vez que va a Chicago reservas entradas para cada una de las noches que actúa-

-si, pero bueno, me refiero a que es la primera vez en que la veo a actuar, mejor dicho que quiera que la vea cuando llamo para avisarme pensé que era solo una broma, estoy nervioso-terminó de explicar a lo cual Anthony solo respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Durante el transcurso de la obra ninguno articulo palabra alguna, los dos estaban encantados con la actuación de Candice y sus compañeros de la obra, cuando esta llegó a su fin y los actores salieron a agradecer al público que los recibió con una ovación de pie la cual aceptaron gustosamente. Los telones volvieron a bajar dejando a los actores detrás de este. William y Anthony estaban por salir de su palco cuando llegó un joven con un recado de Candice.

_Papá: _

_Muchas gracias por venir, no sabes lo que significa que ustedes estén compartiendo tan maravilloso momento conmigo, lamentablemente esta noche no la podremos pasar juntos como lo habíamos planeado. Robert organizó una fiesta de la cual no estaba enterada, "es imprescindible mi presencia" según él, espero poder verlos mañana antes de que regresen a su casa, nuevamente gracias por estar conmigo. Los quiere, Candy _

Después de terminar de leer el mensaje se lo pasó a Anthony para que el también lo leyera, rápidamente lo contestó:

_Hermanita: _

_No te preocupes, sabíamos que algo así pasaría, papá esta un poco desilusionado y yo también (solo un poco). Mandó traer un ramo de tus flores especialmente para hoy. Partiremos mañana a las 11:30. Te esperamos para desayunar en el hotel de siempre, llega temprano, te queremos._

_Pd: me siento sumamente orgulloso de ser el hermano de la mejor actriz de broadway._

-¿Qué tanto le escribes?- preguntó William

-nada papá, solo que no se preocupe- respondió entregándole de nuevo el mensaje al chico.

_Fin del flash back _

En cuanto el avión aterrizó en nueva york pensó en ir directamente al hospital, pero al ver la hora se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para una visita a un enfermo, pero… ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? Nunca le planteo esa pregunta a Albert, es más, el mismo nunca se lo había preguntado, estaba tan absorto recordando los problemas del pasado que jamás pidió una explicación de el motivo para que Candice estuviera en el hospital "¿acaso por fin se decidió a tratarse?" se preguntaba a si mismo. Arribó un taxi para que lo llevara hasta el hotel. La noche estaba por demás oscura, pero las luces de broadway jamás descansaban no era sorpresa que cada vez que visitaba la ciudad se encontrara con espectaculares donde su hermana aparecía, este era el turno de que protagonizará **El cuarto de Verónica**, un nuevo género para agregar a su lista de obras, todas producidas por Robert _Hathaway. Estaba completamente hermosa, pero había algo en ella que siempre terminaba por molestarlo, parecía tan fría, tan… sin alma… ¿era acaso en lo que se había convertido? O mejor dicho ¿en lo que las circunstancias la habían orillado?. Solo había una respuesta… y Candy jamás daba respuestas._

* * *

Las noches en los hospitales resultan de lo más agotadoras, nunca entendería como le hacían para aguantar tanto los doctores, era una suerte que el no fuera doctor y como serlo cuando la responsabilidad de toda la familia estaba en sus manos, jamás le dieron oportunidad de elegir lo que quería para él. Desde niño le inculcaron el gran cargo que poseía al ser el heredero del imperio Andrew un cargo para el cual jamás se tomaron la molestia de preguntar "¿te gustaría estudiar administración? ¿Qué te opinas que serás el patriarca de la familia? ¿Cómo te sientes de no poder estudiar, hacer y decir lo que de verdad quieres?" eso jamás pasaba en el clan Andrew, todos estudiaban lo que los demás querían, era una suerte que a pesar de no gustarle su carrera supiera llevar tan bien las riendas del emporio familiar, era una suerte que a pesar de hacer siempre lo dictado en la sociedad no se convirtiera en un ser despreciable y sin sentimientos que solo veía por el, aún no, esperaba en no convertirse en un monstruo que únicamente se molestaba en ver a las personas con un índole de superioridad, no quería convertirse en un ser tan ruin como la chica que hablaba con el cardiólogo en la cama de un frío hospital. Siempre se detenía a pensar si en verdad ella era feliz con la vida que te tenia, era la misma incógnita que lo asaltaba cada vez que le informaban acerca de una junta con empresarios o con el clan, cada vez que tenia que ser participé de una fiesta donde las familias más ricas de la ciudad se reunían a presumir la riqueza material y la pobreza espiritual que todos poseían, se preguntaba si ella era realmente feliz como el no podía ser…

* * *

La luz se filtraba por las persianas de la habitación blanca donde se encontraba dormida, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos cerrándolos al sentir el calor del sol y dándose vuelta, escucho como alguien cerro cuidadosamente las persianas evitando que la luz siguiera molestándola. Al percibir un carraspeo abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue un ramo de dulce Candy en el buro derecho al lado del soporte para suero. Lentamente comienza a cerrar los ojos de nuevo

-no se le podía olvidar a usted ¿verdad?- pregunta con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

-fue una promesa que le hice a William señorita- responde la masculina voz

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos esperándolo ver como siempre, con su traje negro y su moño o corbata roja, el sello característico de su querido ángel de la gurda, aquel que siempre estuvo con ella en los días más nublados se su existencia, cuando a nadie le importaba siempre estaba él, y como no estarlo cuando ella era la única que sabia el gran secreto que calló por años, hasta que un buen día se dio cuenta de el hecho mejor escondido de la familia Andrew.

-George, usted siempre tan atento- responde con una sonrisa sincera

-nada de eso cariño,- responde acortando la distancia y sentándose en la silla vacía al lado de la cama- te extrañe demasiado sabes

-yo también- contesta tomando su mano mientras que el con comienza a apartar los mechones de cabello rubio que se esparcían por su blanca piel. Sin embargo no es suficiente, necesitaba de ese calor que solo ella emanaba- diablos, necesito que me des un abrazo…

-tus deseos son ordenes amor- Contesto para después sentarse junto a ella y tomarla suavemente pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros y con el otro acariciando su cabello- sabes que te amo demasiado ¿verdad?-pregunto

Ella por su parte lo tenía firmemente tomado por la cintura encadenándose los dos en un profundo abrazo.

-lo se, yo también te amo demasiado,- susurra con su cabeza descansando en su pecho

-me alegra cada vez que me lo dices muñequita…- responde depositando un dulce beso en sus rubios cabellos

Los dos estaban tan absortos en su mundo que no escucharon cuando unos llamaban a la puerta haciendo así que el médico entrara a la habitación para revisar a su paciente, unos leves carraspeos los regresan a la realidad.

-buenos días Candice- saluda el Dr. Grandchester a su paciente la cual regresa a su mala cara después de verlo- ¿tiene ánimos para desayunar?

George al darse cuenta de la cara que pone Candy decide bajarse de la cama para que el médico de la rubia pueda hacer su trabajo a la perfección, quería llevársela lo más pronto posible.

-no lo se, me traerán porquerías que hacen llamar comidas, porque si es así puede metérselas por…

-Candice…- la regaña

-agggg, ¿Qué necesita usted para que yo pueda largarme de una vez?- cometa enojada

- Lo que yo necesito señorita, usted no me lo puede dar porque- "porque yo necesito a Susana" dice para si mismo- no quiere iniciar el tratamiento como ya se lo explique ayer

-usted no tiene porque obligarme a estar aquí, si no quiero iniciar con si imbécil tratamiento, he estado sin prescripción médica por años y mire, nada me ha pasado- interrumpe- no se para que se mato años en la universidad si al final no va a respetar las decisiones de sus pacientes- continua haciendo que el ambiente se ponga tenso lo cual el obviamente perceptible para los ocupantes de la habitación

-yo no la estoy obligando a nada, usted decide si vivir o echar a perder lo poco que tiene, ¿acaso no escucho el tratamiento que di ayer? ¿Esta sorda o que? Dígame porque si así la puedo dar de alta ahora mismo, no necesito lidiar con una mujer que se comporta como una niña.-

-Dr. Grandchester ¿me permitiría hablar con ella unos momentos?- interviene George-

-¡tu no te metas George! Es mi maldita decisión, todos dicen lo que quieren para mi, pero nadie se da cuenta que la del problema soy yo, y por eso mismo yo decido como resolverlo- contesta la rubia.

Terry se da cuenta de que algo no esta bien, el ritmo de la respiración de Candice comienza a bajar, haciendo así que la respiración se le dificulte tomándolo desprevenido rápidamente acuesta a su paciente en la camilla y llama a las enfermeras, estás sacan a George de la habitación diciéndole que cuando se estabilice podrá regresar con ella, la respiración cada vez se le dificulta más, hundiéndola en un abismo oscuro del que parecía imposible salir…

* * *

El horrible sonido de un celular en el buro lo despertó de su placentero sueño, tenia ya varias noches sin dormir y era verdaderamente frustrante que el tener solo unas pocas horas durmiendo lo despertarán tan temprano y sin una taza de café como acostumbraba. Lo dejo sonar, pensando que se cansarían de llamar, pero tal parecía que jamás se cansarían de hacer más horrible su estadía en Nueva York. Tomo su teléfono sin mirar quien lo llamaba

-Albert Andrew- contesta con voz somnolienta y enojada

-hey hermano, parece que te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama- contesta

-aun no me levantaba Anthony, gracias por despertarme tan temprano- dice mientras se levantaba de la cama y entraba al baño para lavarse los dientes, aun dormido puso un poco de pasta en las cerdas del cepillo- ¿qué pasa, ya estas aquí?

-emmm, si, llegué anoche. Tomé el jet de la empresa espero que no te moleste- se disculpa

-ay por dios, ¿tu también?- deja su cepillo para reclamar

-discúlpame hermano, pero juro que extrañaba hacerte enojar- vuelve a disculparse pero ahora riéndose ante la reacción de su hermano

-esta bien, ¿en que hotel estás?

-no tengo ni la más mínima idea, anoche llegué y lo único que tenia en mente era visitar a Candice, por cierto, ¿cómo esta?- pregunta haciendo notar la preocupación en su voz

-igual, parece que no la conocieras, se niega a las visitas, las comidas son horribles, no quiero que me ayudes, este doctor es un imbécil, esa niña no cambia-

-no Albert, ella cambio, ustedes hicieron que ella se convirtiera en lo que es ahora- reclama el rubio

-¿ahora soy yo el culpable? Porque si es así Anthony déjame decirte que

-hey, dejemos los reclamos para después, ahora solo quiero verla, dime donde esta, ¿en que hospital esta?

-creo que es mejor que desayunemos antes. Ya sabes donde es, ¿te espero?

-claro, nos vemos hermano- corto la comunicación dejando a un Albert confundido frente al espejo

-¿de verdad soy yo el causante de todo esto Candice?

Ella era la única que podía resolverle esa duda, ansiaba preguntarle, decirle que lo perdonara que no era el mismo esa tarde en Lakewood, ansiaba el perdón de la niña que cuidaba de todos en la casa, no podía vivir pensando que ella lo odiaba, se detuvo a pensar cual era el sentimiento que lo envolvía, "no dejes que la culpa te gane, discúlpate no importa lo que te diga, tienes que hacerla que vuelva" parecía escuchar de nuevo las palabras de su padre. Inconscientemente llego hasta la orilla de la cama con la vista perdida, recordando el funeral de su padre y la carta que dejo para él

_**Flashback **_

Era la tarde más horrible de toda su existencia, la tarde donde tuvo que despedirse de se ser que había amado tanto. La busco con la mirada pero ella no estaba, la familia, empresarios y empleados se encontraban en el cementerio de chicago, ahí mismo donde se encontraba su madre y sus abuelos. Era increíble la cantidad de personas que había reunido William esa tarde, siempre se preguntaría cuantos de ellos estaban por su padre y cuantos por el dinero de su padre. La lluvia caía a cantaros lo cual era más nostálgico. Volteo a ver a su hermano jamás lo había visto más tranquilo, parecía que no le dolía perder a la persona más importante de sus vidas. Al mirar hacia el otro lado se dio cuenta de que la familia Leagan lloraba incomparablemente la muerte de William, vio a Eliza que soltaba gemidos intentando que alguien la consolara, pero como siempre era ignorada, a Neal que miraba burlonamente el ataúd, y la madre de estos que lloraba en silencio, a ninguno de las dos mujeres les creyó el sentimiento que aparentaba, el único que parecía afectado por la noticia era su tío, que si bien jamás fue su pariente más allegado le tenia cierto cariño al hombre que lo educo. Vio que la tía abuela Elroy la cual estaba tomada del brazo de Albert comenzaba a llorar a el sobrino que tanto amo pero que al que pocas veces le dijo lo que sentía por él, ahora que se detenía a pensar ella jamás le dio un abrazo, ningún te quiero, ni una sola palabra de cariño que le inspirara. Nunca entendería la razón por la que ella era tan fría y tan vulnerable a la vez, le dio un leve apretón en la mano que descansaba en su brazo derecho para que esta sintiera el apoyo y consuelo de su más querido sobrino, ella solo levanto su mirada se seco las lágrimas y regreso a ser la insensible Elroy.

Los empleados más fieles de la familia también se reunieron para expresarles su apoyo y sus condolencias, George que como mano derecha de William se encontraba lamentando su perdida, era increíble como podían conocer mejor a su padre que su propia familia que solo se tomaba la molestia de visitarlo cuando necesitaban dinero o estaban en problemas. Su vista viajo hasta la acompañante de George, la chica que llego hace años pidiendo trabajo en la casa, como mucho tenia 18 años cuando llegó jamás se enteró la razón por la cual empleo a la chica sabiendo que estaba embarazada. Siempre se sintió atraído hacia ella lo cual era la razón de que jamás la mirara ni una sola palabra. La joven al sentir una mirada sobre ella alzo la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules observándola detenidamente, le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que algo más llamo su atención dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ataúd donde se encontraba su amado padre, el cual era bajado lentamente, sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla la cual limpio en cuanto la sintió resbalando por su piel.

Una vez terminadas las condolencias hipócritas por parte de los empresarios y gran parte de la familia, dio paso a las que de verdad importaban los empleados de la casa de Lakewood y la de la única hermana de su padre su querida tía Rosemary así como la de el esposo e hijos de esta, lentamente cada uno de los empleados se acerco para hacerle sentir el cariño que verdaderamente le tenían. No había compartido ni una sola palabra con su hermano y así en silencio subieron al coche que los llevaría hasta Lakewood para leer el testamento de su padre.

Entro al despacho sin darse cuenta que alguien más lo seguía, cerro la puerta y se sentó, pensó en sacar la botella de whisky pero recapacito al escuchar unos débiles toques en la puerta, murmuro un "adelante" solo para darse cuenta que era la protegida de William

-sr. Albert, disculpe por molestarlo ahora pero su padre me dijo que cuando llegará le diera esto- explico dándole un sobre en el cual su padre escribió una carta.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijo?- pregunto tomando extrañado el sobre

-hace unos días- comento débilmente la joven

-gracias, puede retirarse- contesto sin siquiera mirarla a lo cual ella obedeció

Comenzó a abrir lentamente el sobre sacando la carta que cuidadosamente doblada depositó su padre para él.

_Mi querido William: _

_Se que cuando leas esta carta serás ahora el patriarca de la familia, cargo que hasta ahora haz sabido llevar, por eso mi muy querido hijo, gracias._

_No tengo como explicarte la cantidad de sentimientos que me embargan en este momento cuando se que mi partida se acerca cada vez más, se que de cierta manera soy un cobarde al despedirme de ti en una carta, pero no encuentro la manera de decírtelo, todavía recuerdo cuando te dije que tu madre no estaría más con nosotros y me miraste con esos hermosos ojitos llorosos solo para decirme: "ella esta bien ¿verdad?" creo que realmente la verdadera razón para no decírtelo de frente es porque no quiero verte sufrir como llevas haciéndolo tanto tiempo a veces en silencio y otras un poco más fuertes._

_Se que sobra decirte todo lo que esta a tu cargo y las responsabilidades que tienes como el patriarca, pero te repito que siempre me he sentido sumamente orgulloso por quien eres y por como eres. Querido hijo mio, mi partida se acerca y como último consejo solo puedo decirte que te olvides de resentimientos hacia las personas que están a tu alrededor, ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu no puedas vivir la vida que deseas. _

_Por favor cuida de tus hermanos, protégelos y guíalos como lo haz hecho hasta ahora, por último solo quiero pedirte un último favor, jamás desampares a mi querida ahijada ella sin dobles intenciones logró ganarse mi cariño y respeto, haz lo posible por que no sufra con la tía abuela ni Eliza seguramente la echarán de casa después de saber la decisión que tome por ella y mi querido William, ese niño que tanto llenó mis días, mi querido nieto, aunque no lo sea lo siento como tal, pero por favor hijo, por lo que más quieres reconcíliate con tu hermana, solo de esta forma te quitarás esa carga que haz llevado por años. No dejes que la culpa te gane, discúlpate no importa lo que te diga, tienes que hacerla que vuelva._

_Te ama tu padre_

_William Andrew_

_**Continuará…**_

¿Qué tal? ¿Mucho tiempo de ausencia? Lo se, lo siento de verdad, pero el trabajo y la escuela me absorben de verdad me siento demasiado mal de actualizar hasta ahora, pero que puedo hacer, gracias por leer espero sus mensajes, pero necesito que me digan… ¿es muy predecible la historia? Si es asi díganme que creen que pasará ok… de nuevo mil gracias por leer… se les quiere

:D

ah por cierto, la fierecilla domada es una historia de William Shakespeare fue escrita en 1593-1594

y el cuarto de verónica es una historia de suspenso de ira leving


	5. Chapter 5

Mazy Vampire: caray, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia y de verdad espero que no te decepcione. ¿Nostalgia porque? Amiga odiarás a Susana, lo juro. Y no te preocupes que después Terry se dará cuenta de quien en verdad Candy. Muchas gracias por leer. Y espero que te guste este capítulo.

Loca x Terry: que memoria eh, no te preocupes, suele pasar. Ya verás lo que hizo Albert bien se tiene merecido todo lo que le dice Candy. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste el capítulo. Pd: te encargo ese Alzheimer :D

Cyt: ya ves, estoy aquí de nuevo. Trataré de ya no ausentarme tanto. Yo también las extrañe :D. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, felices fiestas para ti también. Espero que te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer.

Guest: no te preocupes que aquí sigo, se que no tengo perdón por hacerte esperar tanto, de verdad discúlpame. Y jamás voy a dejar una historia a medias, no va conmigo. Gracias por creer que la historia es de las buenas, me alagan tus palabras.

Jamás pensé el estar deseando felices fiestas a personas que no conozco pero que han sido tan importantes para mí. Cada vez que leía: felices fiestas, feliz navidad, feliz años nuevo, decía... ¿llegaré yo a desearles una feliz navidad? Y estoy aquí, deseándoles unas felices fiestas, mis mejores deseos para ustedes y sus seres amados. Gracias por ser parte de mi vida, sin ustedes mi historia y mis locas ideas no valen nada, ustedes son mi motor para seguir escribiendo, tanto quienes dejan reviews como las que no. No me cansaré de repetirlo ¡gracias por leer! Y espero que disfruten este capítulo. Muchas gracias y felices fiestas.

**En otra vida**

**Capítulo 5**

La mayoría de las veces no nos detenemos a pensar en cuan corta puede ser la vida. Seguimos en la lucha sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer para sobrevivir. "La vida no es justa" es una frase que continuamente se escucha cuando más solo te sientes, cuando más débil estas, en aquellos momentos en donde reprochas a todo y a todos por las cosas que no tienes y a las que pocas veces se es merecedor.

Cuando la vida pasa y das vuelta a mirar el camino que haz recorrido llega el sentimiento de nostalgia por lo que paso y no volverá, por lo perdido y lo ganado, por las derrotas y los fracasos que solo sirven para aprender a ser más fuerte cuando los tiempos son más duros y en los que no consigues encontrar el camino hacia la meta deseada, hacia la misión que debes cumplir.

Cuando el tiempo pasa y te reprochas por lo que no hiciste te das cuenta de las malas decisiones que haz tomado y de las cuales los resultados no son a tu favor, cuando lo que siembras solo sirve para darte cuenta de lo mal que viviste, cuando te das cuenta que el tiempo no vuelve ahora que el tiempo pasa y te detienes a pensar solo te das cuenta que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Ahora se arrepentía de no luchar por ella, por la persona que amo aun sin conocerla, por la niña que se había convertido en mujer sin sus consejos ni enseñanzas, a la hija que ahora la despreciaba como años antes ella lo había hecho. El tiempo jamás vuelve… aunque uno quisiera regresar el tiempo para no cometer los mismos errores.

* * *

El comedor del hotel estaba prácticamente vació. Anthony se encontraba sentado en frente de Albert con un plato de fruta cada uno, café, leche y jugo de naranja. Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos para un desayuno más laborioso puesto que necesitaban ir al hospital, los dos ansiaban como había pasado la noche su hermana.

-Listo, ¿ya terminaste? ¿Porqué carajos tardas tanto?- preguntó Anthony tratando de apurar a su hermano

-ni siquiera haz comido algo de tu desayuno- respondió el rubio

-ya tome café. Necesito ver a mi hermana ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender?

-no estoy tan seguro de que ella quiera verte

-¿tú cómo sabes?- contesto con una mirada d reproche

-perdí la cuenta de las veces que me había corrido desde que llegue al teatro

-pero aún así la acompañaste, porque la quieres y te preocupas por ella igual que yo

-carajo Anthony, tienes razón, vámonos…- termino tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa y emprendiendo camino hacia el hospital del centro de nueva york, los dos tan sumidos en sus pensamientos en lo mal que lo habían pasado y en todas las cosas que podrían mejorar y en las que definitivamente tenían que erradicar de golpe. Los minutos pasaban lentamente para la pareja que estaba en el coche el tráfico se encargaba de que el camino durara más de lo esperado, el tiempo pasaba lentamente hasta que al fin Albert saco de su transe a Anthony

- se ve tan guapa pero a la vez tan…

-¿fría? – preguntó alzando la mirada hacia el espectacular de la actriz Candice White

-ammmm, no se si es la palabra correcta…

-entonces querido hermano, en realidad me parece que nunca encontraremos la manera adecuada para describir a Candy

-tienes razón- respondió Albert con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios- aunque tal vez…

* * *

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más nervioso se ponía, era imposible que después de tantos años de vivir sin ella, cuando al fin comenzaban a tener el tipo de relación que el deseaba las cosas empeoraran. La espera se comenzaba a hacer eterna, los minutos pasaban lentamente, el reloj parecía no moverse y el desesperado por tener noticias.

La paciencia de la que era portador George comenzaba a escasear. Pasaba las manos por su cabello casi arrancándose de la fuerza con la que sus dedos atrapaban cada uno de los cabellos que le cabían en la mano.

La corbata firmemente anudada yacía sobre la silla al lado de la cual estaba sentado. Los minutos seguían pasando y el estaba cada vez más frustrado. Miro el techo, de un color blanco, sin nada más que observar se levantó de golpe comenzando a caminar a lo largo de la sala de espera. El tiempo seguía su curso y con el la espera. Sin darse cuenta caminó hasta la ventana, con la vista perdida entre el pasto y las flores que llenaban el suelo, sin quererlo le recordó a ella…

_**Flashback **_

Las tardes en Lakewood eran las más bellas que se podría imaginar.

-¿en que tanto piensas cariño?- preguntó la chica que estaba a su lado

-en lo infinitamente feliz que soy a tu lado- contestó con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad?- dijo incrédula

-en serio, jamás pensé ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora. ¿Sabes algo? Quiero contarle a tu familia sobre nuestro matrimonio, quiero que nos den su opinión, aunque tu hermano lo acepte. Tenemos que hacer formal nuestro compromiso.- explico

-¿estás seguro? Creo que aún debemos esperar un poco más…

_**Fin del flashback **_

En aquellos tiempos no entendía porque hacer tan larga la espera. La respuesta estuvo tan solo unos meses después cuando ella fue enviada a Londres, no volvió sino hasta un año después solo para casarse con otro. Tuvo que pasar tanto para poder entender que la mujer de la cuál había estado enamorado jamás lo quiso, únicamente lo uso para no sentirse tan sola.

-George, ¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionó Anthony- ¿haz visto a Candy?

-si, el Dr. Grandchester esta haciéndole unos estudios- respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo- dijo que en cuanto supiera los resultados avisaría su diagnóstico- terminó de explicar

Pasaron dos horas más cuando al fin Terry salió a informar sobre el estado de salud de Candice.

-Terry, ¿cómo esta Candy?- preguntó Albert levantándose de su asiento en cuanto lo vio entrar a la sala.

-ella está estable, no se preocupen. Pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que explicarles, si non tan amables de pasar a mi consultorio- el camino fue en silencio. George era el más interesado sobre Candice lo cuál no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los Andrew. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca con la manija gris, Terry abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a sus visitantes.

-tomen asiento por favor- dijo sentándose detrás del escritorio, frente a él se encontraban George y Anthony- es muy importante lo que les voy a decir, pero necesito que estén calmados- explico- bueno, antes de empezar desconozco la enfermedad de la madre de Candice sin embargo el soplo que tenía era completamente inocente, eso quiere decir que al crecer este prácticamente desaparece por lo cuál ella desarrollo una vida normal sin problemas cardiacos

-pero, entonces, ¿cómo explicas los años que ella estuvo bajo tratamiento?- cuestionó Albert

-bueno, el médico que anteriormente la atendía jamás hizo los estudios pertinentes, dio por hecho que su enfermedad necesitaba de medicamentos sin embargo ella al no querer tomarlos nunca perjudico su salud

-Albert, recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños Candy se casaba muy rápido- comentó Anthony

-bueno Anthony, eso se debe que si bien Candice no desarrollo un soplo si desarrollo asma, esta enfermedad afecta el sistema respiratorio por eso cuando se cansaba respiraba con más dificultad, sumando a esto su adicción a la nicotina es normal que tenga episodios en los cuales deja de respirar completamente. Estará bajo observación médica durante 15 días, esperemos que entienda y deje de fumar por lo menos en lo que logramos estabilizarla completamente ¿tienen dudas?- pregunto a los tres hombres

-ninguna- dijeron al unísono

-bueno, George, puede pasar a verla.

-pero…- estaba a punto de protestar Albert

-cállate. ¿Pensabas que quería verte primero?- lo riñó Anthony haciendo que su hermano quedará en total silencio

-vamos George la enfermera lo está esperando en terapia intensiva para que se cambie de ropa- así salieron todos del consultorio dejando a un par de jóvenes con millones de preguntas

* * *

La enfermera lo estaba esperando para que se cambiará de ropa, sustituyo su traje negro y su corbata por una pijama azul, bata quirúrgica, cubreboca, gorro, y un par de guantes evitando así cualquier tipo de infección que desencadenara otra recaída para Candy. La habitación era diferente a la anterior. No había ningún tipo de ventilación y predominaba el color blanco tanto en paredes y techo como las sabanas de la cama y la bata que portaba la mujer dormida. El pitido de los signos vitales que la máquina emitía era el único sonido que se escuchaba con sumo cuidado se sentó al lado de Candice en la única silla que amueblaba el cuarto, al verla tan pálida y con una mascarilla de oxígeno debido a su dificultad para respirar se sintió sumamente culpable de su estado, si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes ella no estaría sufriendo tanto, pero el tiempo nunca vuelve y es imposible hacer lo que deseamos cuando no estamos en el tiempo correcto.

Años antes jamás pensaría en pasar por una situación semejante si bien deseaba tener una familia a la cuál dedicar su existencia en cuidarla y protegerla pero no pensó que no podría formarla con la mujer a la que amaba, ahora sin embargo la vida le brindaba una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, para no cometer los mismos errores que lo llevaron a la desdicha, para así ser feliz con el amor de su vida, un amor que por un momento creyó perdido, un amor al cuál debía dedicar su existencia.

* * *

La noche callo en la ciudad. El día había resultado agotador. 2 días sin dormir y medio comer en otro caso hubiera dejado a su paciente a cargo de algún residente pero daba la casualidad que no podía hacerlo, no por su amigo, por él. No podía explicar lo que sintió cuando vio a la rubia desmallarse un miedo a perderla lo invadió ni siquiera con Susana había experimentando tal sentimiento.

Susana…

Susana…

Susana…

La mujer a la que más había amado, la mujer a la que seguía amando…

Es tan difícil aceptar que la persona por la que darías la vida sin preguntártelo no correspondiera a tus sentimientos, esa era el caso de Terry. Cada palabra dicha la recordaba perfectamente cada una de las cosas compartidas, los gustos, las experiencias los planes a futuro que tenían, la casa en medio de la gran ciudad, costaba aceptar que las cosas terminaran así…

_**Flash back**_

-Susi, cariño, ¡ya llegué!- grito el castaño desde la entrada del departamento que compartían- ¿Susana? – preguntó al no encontrarla

-¡aquí!- grito desde la habitación que compartían.

La puerta estaba abierta dando así la visión perfecta de Susana con montones de ropa encima de la cama

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Terry

-ammm, creo que tendré que regalar algo de mi ropa, ya no cabe nada en el closet- respondió con el seño fruncido algo típico en ella cuando algo no estaba bien- ¿o tu que crees?

-yo creo, futura señora Grandchester que deberíamos a empezar a buscar una casa aquí ya no hay mucho espacio que digamos- respondió

De manera inmediata la chica alzo su mirada hasta su prometido dejando ver una chispa de alegría en sus ojos

-¿de verdad?- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Terry- tiene que ser muy grande… y muy linda en el centro de la ciudad.

-donde tu quieras- respondió haciendo más fuerte el abrazo que compartían- con muchas habitaciones para llenarlas de niños

-Terry. Ya hablamos de eso. Sabes que no me gustan los niños.- contesto haciendo un tierno puchero

-y sabes que a mi me encantan los niños, así que, querida, tendremos por lo menos 2 hijos- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-lo que quieras entonces, nunca podré decirte que no- terminó de hablar haciendo el beso más profundo

_**Fin del flash back **_

De haber sabido lo mal que terminarían las cosas nunca hubiera hecho las promesas ni se habría enamorado como un idiota de esa mujer.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento solo para darse de cuenta de la vacía vida que llevaba desde hace un año

"**Cada cosa me recuerda a ti. Tu recuerdo va a donde yo voy" **(1) pensaba

Se dirigió hacia la estantería sacando un álbum de fotos, se sentó en el sillón de la sala, con extreme lentitud comenzó a abrirlo, la primera foto. En su primer viaje como pareja, los dos con una sonrisa radiante y con la torre Eiffel a sus espaldas…

"**¿Por qué te fuiste tan lejos de mi? Me cuesta tanto aceptarlo" **(1) se decía a si mismo.

Cerro de golpe el álbum. **"la soledad es un tipo de veneno que entra despacio y quema muy lento el corazón" **(1)las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su cabeza.

-no más soledad para Terrence Grandchester- se dijo a si mismo

Volvió a tomar el álbum y lo dejo en el mismo lugar. Si pudiera guardar los recuerdos de la misma manera lo habría hecho desde el mismo día en que Susana decidió salir de su vida. Entro a su recamara, se quito los zapatos y se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, el cansancio le ganaba, los párpados pesaban demasiado, cerro los ojos y en ese mismo instante calló en un profundo sueño.

_2 semanas después_

Desde que los medios sabían del estado de la actriz Candice White. Los reporteros y camarógrafos acampaban a las afueras del hospital San José turnándose así para poder obtener alguna exclusiva en torno al estado de salud de la actriz. Por su parte los hermanos Andrew optaron por establecerse en nueva york para estar al pendiente de su hermana. Los avances habían sido favorables. Los medicamentos habían dado buenos resultados por lo que era probable que en unos cuantos días más saliera del hospital.

Para Candice White julio solo significaba dos cosas: una salida del hospital y una nueva obra por estrenarse, esa era la razón más importante para salir de ese hospital. Los días eran largos y aburridos sin contar que le tenían prohibido fumar.

Mucho le había costado sobornar a la señora que se encargaba de limpiar su cuarto para que cada 3 días le llevara su tan preciada cajetilla. El precio: tener entradas para su próximo estreno. Resulta que la señora también era una admiradora de Candice justamente por eso accedió aunque solo fuera dos veces por semana, "peor es nada" se repetía la rubia cada vez que no podía fumar como le apetecía. Después de intentar despertar abrió las persianas junto con la ventana saco cuidadosamente un cigarro de la cajetilla que escondía entre la almohada. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo llevo a sus labios, encendió el cigarro mientras sentía como el humo entraba por su garganta, la sensación más placentera… estaba justo a la mitad de su cigarro cuando escucho que la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, siguió fumando su cigarro mientras escuchaba unos pasos aproximarse

-ay por dios Candy, ¿Cuándo va a entender que eso solo la perjudica más?- preguntaba la diosa de la nicotina

-señora, ¿Cuándo entenderá usted que las reglas se hicieron para romperse?. Además usted es la culpable- contesto

- ¿yo?- pregunto

- si. Gracias a usted puedo disfrutar de los placeres que me da un cigarro a las 8 de la mañana, si no fuera por usted… en fin señora, los boletos los tendrá la próxima semana. Yo misma se los traeré y no se preocupe que su hija podrá conocer a Archibald Cornwell.

-muchas gracias- contestó con los ojos humedecidos

-nada, guarde mis cosas para poder irme

-¿ya firmaron su salida? Pensé que el doctor Grandchester era el encargado de usted

-con dinero todo es posible, Grandchester no importa, la salida esta firmada y listo- contesto tajantemente.

La mañana pasó como cualquier otra excepto que era su última mañana, una enfermera pidió mucho dinero para aceptar su salida aunque nadie supiera. Tomo su característico gorro café, bufanda roja, jeans y salió con una pequeña maleta. Ni siquiera los reporteros se dieron cuenta que ella era Candice White. Camino hasta su casa le hacia falta respirar el aire fresco después de estar tantos días sin poder salir del hospital. Toco la puerta de casa, su ama de llaves abrió la puerta se quedo mirándola sin comprender lo que pasaba por algunos segundos

-¡mi niña Candy!- grito emocionada- ¿porque no me dijiste que hoy salías del hospital?- pregunto la mujer

-no importa, estoy aquí ¿no?- contesto tajantemente

-tienes razón. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-si, pero hazlo tu. Digamos que la cocinera es algo estúpida en la cocina. Cuando termines llevas la comida a mi despacho- respondió

Cuando entro a la habitación se dio cuenta que todo seguía en orden, tal cual lo había dejado el día que la visito Albert. Se sentó en su silla, abrió el cajón de la derecha, saco se pequeña caja de plata donde guardaba su más grande tesoro… sus cigarrillos. Encendió uno y llamo a su padre. El teléfono apenas había dado dos timbrazos cuando una voz varonil contesto.

-¿cariño? ¿Eres tu?-pregunto

-si, estoy en casa. Salí hace un rato. Discúlpame por no avisarte pero no quería hacer un escándalo con los medio

-no te preocupes. Por la noche pasaré a cenar contigo ¿de acuerdo amor?

-claro, te espero, adiós papá

-adiós muñequita- se despidieron padre e hija. El timbre sonó dos veces, el maldito sonido le resultaba estresante. Salió de su despacho y grito

-¿que carajos no hay nadie que atienda?- la casa estaba en completo silencio. Otro timbrazo se hizo presente. Camino hasta la puerta de la entrada solo para ver a la única persona que jamás pensó en volver a ver. Su melena rubia caía por sus hombros y unos ojos azules adornaban su rostro.

-Candy, hija. ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto la mujer.

Candice la miro de pies a cabeza, la mujer por su parte esperaba la respuesta de la chica. La respuesta jamás salió de sus labios. La puerta se cerro de un portazo

_Continuará…_

(1): esta es una canción de juanes se llama la soledad, escuchenla esta lindísima :D

Agregenme en Facebook: Mary Hurtado (dejenme un mensaje que no de aqui va)

Espero sus reviews y díganme: ¿Qué creen que pasará?. Muchas gracias. Las quiero…


	6. Chapter 6

cyt: caramba, muchas gracias por tus palabras. De verdad agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión. Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracia por leer :D

mimi: que bien que no te arrepintieras es lindo que te gusten las locuras que escribo. De verdad gracias por leer, espero te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tu opinión claro. :D

Sharon De Cullen: no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Así es mexicanísima, owww tenía twitter pero olvide la contraseña. Me alegra que te guste la historia, en serio. Publico, cada mes, no es tan seguido pero trato de no tardarme mucho (según yo)

Guest (1): hey! Si digamos que eso no va conmigo. Gracias por leer pero porfa déjame tu nombre cuando dejes un mensaje siento muy frio poner guest y un numerito no me gusta, lo se soy rara. Espero te guste el capítulo

Mazy Vampire: amiga! De verdad me encanta, me fascina que te guste y más aún tus reviews. Casi casi, te falto poquito, gracias por leer y de verdad espero que te guste el capítulo

LUZ RICO: gracias compatriota, si lo se, rara mi historia ¿no?. Gracias por leer, espero que te guste el capítulo y que no te decepciones y por supuesto que sigas leyendo la historia :D

Guest (2): no eres la misma ¿verdad? Porfa déjame tu nombre va, en serio, no me gusta dejar asi nada mas un numerito, soy rara lo se. Pues cada mes, creo que ese es mi límite no te preocupes eso nova a pasar, gracias por leer y creer que la historia es buena :D

**En otra vida**

**Capítulo 6**

La mañana apuntaba que ese no sería su día y es que sin ella ningún día era especial. Las mañanas eran grises y si bien amaba su trabajo no lo hacia de la manera en que acostumbraba, seguía siendo un buen doctor pero la sonrisa que les daba a sus pacientes ya no era la misma, el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido y aquel encanto natural se debilitaba.

Cuando Terrence se dio cuenta de que la persona que amaba, con la mujer que estaba a punto de casarse no era feliz con lo que el podía ofrecerle no dudo en aclarar las cosas y darle dos opciones: intentar acostumbrarse al nivel de vida le ofrecía sin el dinero de su padre o irse a buscar a alguien a que poder sacarle el dinero que quisiera. Susana claramente eligió la segunda, no le importo dejarlo en vergüenza ante las personas que habían sido invitadas a la boda, ni se tomó la molestia de avisarle a sus invitados que la boda se cancelaba a pesar de tenerlo todo planeado.

"la vida es así, en los sentimientos no se manda, no podemos retener a las personas Terrence, llegará la indicada para ti" recordaba las palabras de Albert después de la emborracharse cuando Susana se fue. Esperaba que llegara la indicada pero para él la persona indicada solo quería dinero. Más de una vez pensó en aceptar la oferta de su padre hacia el ducado y heredar su fortuna pero después pensaba en su madre, en lo mucho que trabajo y en las humillaciones que tuvo que pasar como sirvienta para que el terminara la universidad y tener algo de comer en la mesa, si bien el departamento en el que vivían no estaba en las mejores condiciones ni la ropa era de marca jamás se fue a dormir con el estomago vació, jamás supo lo que era tener hambre y aguantarse porque no tenían dinero. Eleonor prefería que su hijo no pasará por hambre ni frio, no importaba cuan cansada estaba o cuantas veces le llamarán estúpida en las casas donde trabajaba pensaba en Terry y todo valía la pena. Era lo mínimo que el debía a su madre y ni Susana podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

La llegada al hospital era la misma que hacia dos semanas camarógrafos y fotógrafos se abalanzaban sobre él pidiendo noticias sobre el estado de salud de Candice, el como todos los días los ignoraba y trataba de abrirse paso para poder entrar y hacer su trabajo lo más tranquilo posible. Se puso su bata blanca y comenzó con su trabajo. Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital admirando el piso tan blanco como siempre y aspirando el aroma que solo los hospitales son posibles de emanar. Llego hasta la sala de las enfermeras y las saludo con su sonrisa que arrancaba suspiros.

-Buenos días señoritas- saludo a las cuatro enfermera- Flammy serias tan amable de darme la historia clínica de Candice, por favor.

-buenos días doctor Grandchester- saludaron al unísono- aquí esta la historia clínica- dijo tendiéndole la tableta plateada.

En silencio comenzó a leer acerca de la noche que había pasado su paciente, todo estaba bien hasta que vio la carta de alta de Candice, no era su firma era otra, de otro doctor tal vez o de una enfermera que no quiso jugar al tonto con Candice y le pidió dinero, para nadie era un secreto que la estancia de la actriz únicamente era por capricho de sus hermanos y hasta del mismo doctor. Era obvio que haría hasta lo imposible por salir cuando días antes le había avisado que no saldría hasta al menos una semana más.

-¿Quién carajos firmo el alta de Candice?- pregunto enojado

-yo… no se doctor, hace un rato pase a su habitación para llevarle su desayuno y ella estaba bañándose- contesto la enfermera

-¿A que hora?- cuestiono caminando hacia la habitación de su paciente

- a las 8 de la mañana doctor- flammy lo seguía para verificar que Candice aun estuviera en su cuarto. Sin avisar Terry abrió la puerta. La cama estaba solo con una sábana blanca la ventana abierta y la luz entraba dejando ver la espaciosa habitación.

-dame el número de la casa de Candice, no, mejor dame su dirección- pidió quitándose la bata y saliendo nuevo hacia el área de las enfermeras. Flammy con las manos temblorosas comenzó a buscan entre la historia clínica.

-aquí no hay ninguna dirección doctor

-¿cómo?- pregunto mirándola sin creerle lo que decía- esta bien, gracias Flammy- contestó un poco más tranquilo- ¿esta el de George por lo menos?

-si, el señor nos dejo su número en caso de una emergencia con la señorita- dijo tendiéndole un papel con el número, Terrence tomo el trozo de papel y camino hasta su consultorio donde con más tranquilidad llamo para informar sobre la partida del hospital de la rubia.

Con cuidado de no equivocarse marco el número.

-diga

-George, ¿Cómo esta? Soy el doctor Grandchester

-hola doctor, pasa algo- cuestiono con un poco de temor

-si. Candice acaba de salir del hospital- soltó de golpe. Terry pensó que reaccionaría de otra manera, quizá agrediéndolo por no cuidarla como él lo pidió, pero el silencio reinaba en su conversación

-así es, esta mañana me llamo avisándome- dijo sin sentirse sorprendido

-pero yo no firme su salida del hospital. Le dije que por lo menos debía estar aquí una semana más, hace un rato revise en su habitación y no estaba.

-no se preocupe doctor, yo soluciono esto. Esta tarde tendrá de nuevo a Candy en el hospital- aseguró

-gracias George, nos vemos más tarde entonces. Avísame cuando salgan para tener todo listo- dejó el teléfono en su lugar, cerro los ojos y dejo caer la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Suspiró recordando la noche en que había hecho guardia y la encontró caminando por los pasillos del hospital

_**Flashback **_

Eran media noche y era su guardia, el hospital estaba en completo silencio. Todo estaba en calma, los pacientes descansaban en sus habitaciones, la sala de emergencias estaba vacía. "será una noche larga Grandchester" se decía a si mismo. Pensó que seria bueno dar un paseo por los jardines para espantar un poco el sueño que comenzaba a hacerse presente en él.

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que arrancaba las hojas de los arboles y comenzaba a despedazar las flores haciendo que sus pétalos cayeran, su cabello se revolvió un poco, pero hubo algo más que llamo su atención. Una chica con una bata blanca con puntos azules estaba al lado de un árbol contemplando las lejanas luces, estaba descalza y el viento movía su rubio cabello.

"no puede ser ella, pero… quizá" su cabeza formaba miles de preguntas, sin darse cuenta estaba a unos pasos de ella, se quedo viéndola. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta que tenia un espectador. Caminó un poco más para quedar a un lado de la chica.

-Susana… - dijo con un susurro apenas audible. La rubia no se sorprendió al verlo junto a ella

-otra vez pensando en Susana doctor- volteo a verlo, no era Susana. Su cabello no era lacio, al contrario un mar de rizos adornaban su cabeza, sus ojos eran verdes y no azules, tenia pecas en la cara y una pequeña nariz. No era la mujer que él quería ver. Ella estaba lejos y disfrutando una vida en la cuál el ya no estaba presente

-ya se que tu no eres Susana- confirmo- ella era mucho mejor persona que tu y mucho más guapa claro- dijo sacando un poco de la frustración que sentía. Candice puso su mirada de nuevo en las luces, parecía no importarle lo que el le decía. Trato de ignorarlo lo más que pudo, cerro los ojos dejando que el viento se estampara contra su cara y soltando un suspiro. Sin voltear a mirarlo se dio la vuelta. Terry se arrepintió por decirle aquello, ella no tenia la culpa de que se sintiera como un auténtico fracasado. Candy apenas había dado unos pasos cuando lo escucho hablar

-Candy espera- ella estaba dándole la espalda así que no vio cuando esbozo una malvada sonrisa, casi de inmediato la borro y se paro en seco, volteo para verlo

-dígame noble caballero ingles- "¿acaso ella sabe…? No, es imposible" se cuestiono Terry

-discúlpame por favor- dijo acercándose a ella, una mínima distancia los separaba

-no tiene nada de que disculparse, no es mi culpa parecerme a la mujer que lo dejo por alguien mejor- Terrence se quedo pasmado en medio del jardín, abrió los ojos dejando ver un poco de la angustia que sentía, parpadeo un par de veces sin poder quitar la mirada de ella. Candy se acerco hasta que sus caras quedaron casi pegadas- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso va a declararme su amor doctor entrometido?- pregunto tomando su cara con su mano derecha. Este al sentir el rose de su mano se aparto

Recordó la tarde en que la vio, "ingles idiota y entrometido" era como lo había descrito Candice. Cerró los ojos para evitar y apretó la mandíbula, ella también lo recordaba.

-conozco un buen lugar para declararse- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿quiere venir?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-claro que no. No me gustan las pecosas- respondió seriamente

-me alegro. Porque a mi tampoco me gustan los ingleses y menos si son tan idiotas y entrometidos como usted.- dio la vuelta y de nuevo emprendió en camino hasta su habitación dejándolo solo.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Candice White a veces me recuerdas tanto a Susana, pero tu… tu no eres mi Susana

* * *

Cerro la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la que pensaba que tenía. La mujer que menos quería ver en la vida estaba afuera de su casa, esperando unas palabras de amor para ella. Con la cabeza gacha caminó de nuevo hasta su despacho, esta a punto de entrar cuando su nana la llamo.

-Mi niña, te traje tu comida- dijo sosteniendo una bandeja

-puedes llevártela, ya no tengo hambre.- dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla

-pero Candy…- la mujer apenas había articulado unas palabras cuando una furiosa Candice se dio la vuelta y de un solo manotazo tiro la bandeja de la comida que le había preparado, tenía tanta fuerza que tiro a su nana al piso.

-¡te he dicho que ya no quiero!- grito furiosa, tenia las manos hechas puño y los nudillos comenzaban a tomar un color blanco- para cualquiera que llame o que venga no estoy, ¿entendido?- sin esperar una respuesta se dio la vuela y entro de nueva cuenta a su refugio personal.

Saco su whisky preferido, se sirvió y saco de la bolsa de su pantalón su caja de plata con sus cigarrillos. No quería recordarla, siempre hacia que se derrumbara. Dejo su vaso en la mesa al lado del sillón. Perdió la cuenta de los cigarros que había fumado. Tenía la vista perdida hacia el frente. Ya no estaba enojada, solo pensaba en su padre. No quería que la encontrara de nuevo así cuando llegara a verla. La puerta se abrió, si tocaron ella estaba tan perdida que no escucho.

-serias tan amable de explicarme ¿porque carambas te comportas así con tu nana?- pregunto su padre enojado- ¿sabes como la encontré en la cocina cuando llegué? Estaba llorando Candice y no solo un poco, mucho, llamaron al médico para que la sedara y pudiera dormirse. Me debes una explicación Candice- término de regañarla

-cállate George- respondió sin mirarlo- cuando pony despierte me disculparé con ella, sabes que no mido mi fuerza cuando alguien me molesta.

-¿pony te molesta? Por Dios, esa pobre mujer lo único que hace es cuidarte como nadie.- dijo incrédulo

-no fue pony- aseguró ella- Regresó George. Volvió para joderme la vida otra vez

-¿de que me estas hablando?- parecía no entender de lo que Candy hablaba. La rubia se levanto del sillón y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo

-¿no adivinas? Haz un poco de memoria- dijo inhalando y soltando el humo del cigarro, se dio vuelta hacia la ventana y miro el horizonte, los minutos pasaron, Candy termino su cigarrillo y George seguía sin entender

-la mujer que se burlo de nosotros George. Ella regreso.

-¿Qué quería aquí tu madre?- cuestiono

-¡te he dicho una y mil veces que ella no es mi madre¡

Apenas termino de hablar cuando comenzó a sentir que aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones, tenia las manos en su pecho la respiración cada vez se le dificultaba más, con cuidado George la tomo en sus brazos y llamo al hospital para que mandaran una ambulancia. Todo en la casa era un caos, los sirvientes aunque solo eran cinco no sabían como reaccionar, todos querían ayudar a Candice. Desde el jardinero hasta la cocinera que siempre era merecedora de insultos por Candy hacia sus pocas habilidades culinarias. George los mando a todos con pony y les prohibió que le comentaran algo de lo sucedido. La ambulancia llego y con ella dos paramédicos que por más esfuerzos que hacían no lograban que Candy recobrara el conocimiento. Un nervioso padre los seguía en sus coche, tras unos interminables segundos llegaron a el hospital donde Terrence los esperaba. Pidió el reporte de los paramédicos, entraron a la sala de urgencias. George los seguía y tras él Albert y Anthony, no sabía si llegaron con él o si ya estaban esperándolos. Pusieron a Candice en la camilla y de inmediato le colocaron la máscara de oxígeno para que pudiera respirar. Abrió los ojos buscando a alguien con la mirada, en cuanto se percato de su presencia volvió a cerrar los ojos.

George se sentó a su lado, con sumo cuidado envolvió su delicada mano entre las suyas y deposito un beso en estas. Volvió a abrir sus verdes ojos, las lágrimas se le desbordaban, era imposible contenerlas más.

-papá…

_Continuará…_

¿Les gusto? Ya saben déjenme sus reviews, si les gusto, si no… todo es bienvenido… agréguenme en Facebook y que tengan una excelente semana. Las quiero :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! ¿Que tal? Mucho tiempo de ausencia? Lo se, mil disculpas. En realidad tuve muchos problemas y me enfoque a resolverlos. Se que me olvide mucho tiempo del fic y en verdad me siento mal porque es algo que me gusta hacer y es una satisfacción que nadie me quita. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir y bueno muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto y saber un poco del porque.

lupita1797: muchas gracias! Me encanta que te encante y ojala que te siga encantando :D gracias por leer! Besos!

Mimi: jaja! Lo se, esa Candy es una loquilla, a veces sin querer intentamos descargar nuestros problemas con la gente que queremos y ni modo fue lo que le paso, gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capítulo

Rosa: ¡por fin se tu nombre! Gracias, siempre me dices cosas bien bonitas, se que mi historia es algo rara a decir verdad me daba miedo que no les gustara. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes que actualizare más seguido. Sígueme dejando tu nombre para saber que eres tu ok? Gracias por leer!

sonia de legan: ah muchas gracias! Que linda, si, es rara la historia. Claro que la terminaré no te preocupes, gracias por leer!

Yomar: gracias! Uf, ya sabes polos opuestos se atraen y… pues todo se va dando. Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, besos! Y ojala te guste el capítulo, gracias por leer.

Sharon De Cullen: George es,,, espero que en este capítulo lo descubras. Creo que esa parte de la historia es mi favorita y bueno si queda la duda se resuelve hasta el próximo capítulo con la historia de George completita, gracias por leer! Espero que te guste el capitulo

evagrandchester: el doctor! Yo quiero uno como esos! :D gracias por leer y dejarme un mensajito, espero que te guste este capítulo

gadamigrandchest: oh, que lindo. Es de verdad muy motivante el que te digan que vale la pena lo que lees y sobre todo el tiempo, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por leer.

Por último mi más sincero agradecimiento a mi queridísima mazy! Amiga, juro que me sentía pésimo cuando me preguntabas sobre la actualización, bueno, aquí esta, gracias por la espera y bueno ya esta completo. Muchas gracias por todo

**En otra vida**

**Capítulo 7**

-aquí estoy mi cielo- respondió mientras ella seguía llorando- tranquila, te van a sedar para que descanses, ¿esta bien?-pregunto esperando que aceptara.

Ella con los ojos cerrados solo dio un leve sentimiento de cabeza, George al tener su autorización volteo a ver a Terrence para que pusiera el sedante en el suero que la enfermera le estaba poniendo, tomo su historia clínica y dio indicaciones acerca de la medicamento que necesitaba, cuando Candice se quedo dormida salieron de la habitación para que descansara.

Ninguno de los cuatro hombres que estaban en el pasillo se atrevió a hablar, cada uno miraba hacia lados diferentes para no dar una explicación y para no escucharla. Terrence dejo escapar un suspiro, paso su mano izquierda por sus castaños cabellos, levanto su cabeza y termino con el silencio

-Va a estar dormida toda la mañana y la noche, ustedes pueden irse a hacer lo que quieran

Nadie respondió, Terrence al sentirse ignorado dio la vuelta y camino hasta su consultorio.

* * *

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde el reingreso de Candice al hospital, era extraño el sentir la desmesurada preocupación que sentía por la chica, había algo en ella que siempre le hacia recordar a Susana aunque se parecieran en nada. Estaba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y mirando hacia la puerta, con la vista perdida, cerro los ojos sin querer recordó a su padre. Aun no entendía como era posible que un padre pudiese negar a un hijo, lo había visto pocas veces en su vida pero todas llegaban al mismo final, el duque parecía obsesionado con que Terrence tomara el ducado aun sin haber formado parte de su vida. A pesar de tener más hijos Richard Grandchester solo quería a Terrence para seguir la tradición familiar por esa misma razón la duquesa le tenia cierto rencor, tanto a él como a su madre. Saco la foto de su madre que siempre guardaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Eleonor Baker, con los mismos ojos azules de Terrence, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta su cintura, siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Comenzó a acariciar la fotografía recordando todo lo que vivieron juntos, las rizas, las palabras amorosas que se dedicaban, todos esos momentos marcaron la vida de Terrence.

-Te extraño mamá….

* * *

El sol estaba más brillante de lo normal, la mañana era radiante. La mucama abrió las cortinas haciendo que la luz entrara por la ventana y esta iluminara toda la habitación. Abrió sus ojos verdes esperando que su desayuno estuviera servido, si había algo que amaba de ser esposa de un duque era levantarse y desayunar en su cama. La sirvienta al darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentarse en la cama acerco la charola en donde estaba su comida, sin decir nada y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada de agradecimiento comenzó a desayunar. Había pasado una semana de su llegada a Nueva York, el asunto: su esposo esperaba que su hijo aceptara el ducado, aunque de ante mano sabía que era un caso perdido. Sabia que Terrence era su hijo mayor y era la primera opción para ser el próximo duque pero él se negaba a ser el portador del título, ellos tenían más hijos pero Richard se negaba a que alguno de sus otros primogénitos fuera el heredero al ducado, solo existía una razón: Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terrence y no lo culpaba ella misma seguía enamorada de un hombre que a pesar de pasar tantos años y que cada uno había tomado caminos diferentes se había tatuado en ella, cada vez que pensaba en él se reprochaba a si misma el ser tan tonta e ingenua. Pensaba que su familia la poyaría pero solo le dieron la espalda, la obligaron a casarse con Richard, no se arrepentiría de ser su esposa puesto que sus hijos eran lo más preciado que tenía y por esa misma razón no permitiría que el hijo de una sirvienta le arrebatara lo que por nacimiento les correspondía, era fácil para ella entender que Terrence también era un Grandchester pero sus hijos también lo eran y no le importaba a cuantos ni a quienes tenia que enfrentarse para hacer feliz a quienes amaba.

* * *

_Chicago_

La tía abuela Elroy estaba de regreso después de unas vacaciones en Escocia. Sus sobrinos Eliza y Neil se encontraban con ella en la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago amaba a sus sobrinos por igual sin embargo a Eliza le guardaba un especial cariño, quizá el que desde pequeña se comenzará a criar junto a ella llenando así un vacío de los muchos que guardaba. A pesar de haber estado casada hacia mucho tiempo jamás llegó a realizar su mayor sueño: convertirse en madre, no se casó enamorada y para nadie era un secreto mucho menos el saber que en el hombre con el cuál había pasado 20 años de su vida tenia otra familia con una mujer más joven. Al saberlo se convirtió en una mujer amargada y sin escrúpulos no le importaba la gente con tal de tener lo que deseaba. Después de que la prensa amarillista se enterara de la doble vida de su esposo no se hicieron esperar las comparaciones entre la amante y la mujer de este, Elroy al sentirse tan humillada juro que la familia Andrew jamás volvería a sufrir una humillación como esa en la vida, era tal su temor que no le importo a cuantos dañase hasta lograr su objetivo.

La mesa estaba servida y cada uno se encontraba desayunando sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la sirvienta sin ser percibida entro en el comedor llamando la atención de la tía abuela

-Sra. Elroy, su periódico- anunció dejándolo sobre la mesa, Elroy sin dar muestra alguna de educación tomo el pedazo de papel en el que estaba la fotografía de Candice.

"La estrella de Broadway Candice White regresa al hospital", no se molestó en leer el artículo pues sabía que Candice no formaba parte de su familia, sin embargo la imagen de sus sobrinos llamó su atención y comenzó a leer el recuadro debajo de este. "los hermanos de la actriz se niegan a hacer alguna declaración, sin embargo sabemos por parte de empleados del mismo hospital que su situación es crítica"

-Tía abuela, ¿estas bien? ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto al ver la mueca de su tía

-No, no pasa nada querida. Es solo la inútil de Candice que se empeña en defraudar a la familia aún cuando ella ya no forma parte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora que hizo la bastarda?- cuestiono con tono de repugnancia

-Tranquila hermanita- comenzó a hablar Niel- deja que la tía abuela termine de leer

-No pasa nada, solo que volvió al hospital- cerró el periódico y lo dejo a un lado

-¿Qué se puede esperar de esa? Es una drogadicta tía, cada día me alegro más del día que le dijiste que en realidad ella no era una Andrew si no una simple recogida

-¡ya basta Eliza! – grito su hermano dejando caer los puños en la mesa- Todos sabemos que ella si es una Andrew

-¡Lo dejó de ser el día en que la eché!- sentenció la anciana- y basta de hablar de ella que no merece nada de nosotros

Eliza le dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa de satisfacción, cada día que pasaba se alegraba más del día que inculpo a Candice haciendo que la tía abuela dentro de sus enojo le gritara frente a medio mundo que no era más que una recogida y la echara de la familia, ese sería su primer logro, el segundo sería cuando muriera Elroy y fuera la dueña de la mitad del emporio Andrew.

* * *

La cabeza le pesaba, sentía como si hubiera dormido por una semana. Cuando quiso abrir los ojos no pudo era como si los párpados pesaran toneladas. Recordó a Ponny, quiso pararse a buscarla y ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que había pasado, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital y en la misma habitación, Grandchester se encontraba monitoreando el aparato que estaba a su derecha y haciendo apuntes en su tableta gris. Cerró los ojos de nuevo pensando que no se dio cuenta que había despertado.

-Señorita White, parece que por fin muestra señales de vida- comentó sin dejar de prestarle atención a la máquina y apretando los botones de esta.

-¿Alguna vez ha pensado en cortarse la lengua Doctor?- dijo haciendo uso de su sentido del humor, Terrence como respuesta soltó una pequeña risilla.

-No, jamás lo había pensado

-Pues sería una buena opción, así dejaría de joderme tanto.

Terrence volvió a reír provocando que a Candy se le acelerara un poco el corazón, la máquina comenzó a pitar haciendo notar el pulso de la chica

-Valla Candy, le aceleró el corazón, sea sincera conmigo y dígame ¿esta usted enamorada de mí?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente fijando la vista hacia el frente, su piel tomo un tono rojizo haciendo notar la vergüenza que sentía

-Además se ruboriza, no necesito más respuesta. El león ha sido cazado- terminó su frase con una carcajada

-¿Cuándo dejará de ser tan imbécil?

-¡uy! La gatita acaba de sacar sus uñas- y soltó un silbido. Candice no contestó nada, tenía las maños hechas puños. Al ver que no obtendría respuesta salió de la habitación cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta escucho un sollozo, se asomo y era su paciente la que estaba llorando. Sin pensarlo dos veces regresó y se sentó a su lado, la tomo en sus brazos y la comenzó a arrullar como si fuera un bebe

-Le dije cosas horribles… no debería perdonarme, pero se que lo hará. Necesito hablar con ella- decía entre lagrimas. Él no entendía nada, solo se limitaba a seguir arrullándola. Comenzó a tararear la canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba cuando era un niño. Extrañamente Candy se sintió más tranquila, sin darse cuenta dejo de llorar y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, esa noche durmió si necesidad de algún medicamento.

* * *

Llevaba una semana en América y seguía sin ver a su hijo. Cada vez que hiva a su departamento el silenció era la respuesta a su llamada, no respondía el teléfono y en el hospital siempre le decían que estaba en consulta, en cirugía o que simplemente no estaba para atender a nadie. Pero, ¿Cuál es el trabajo de un padre si no es ver por el bien de sus hijos? Era de esa manera que Richard Grandchester le hacia notar su amor a su hijo. Ofreciéndole riquezas y un título de la nobleza londinense, pero para su hijo esa no era la felicidad, es ya la había tenido y no fue a su lado. Todo lo que hubiera dado por estar con su hijo, disfrutar de verlo crecer al lado de la mujer que amaba, enseñarle a manejar y sacarlo de problemas como lo hizo con sus otros hijos. Todos los días se reprochaba el haber sido tan cobarde y no enfrentar a su padre como lo hizo su hijo con él. Ese fue su mayor error en la vida, dejar a la mujer que amaba desprotegida, sola sabiendo que su hijo siempre le reprocharía sus acciones. Sabía que Terrence no lo odiaba sin embargo su madre siempre fue para él lo más importante en su vida, por ella se negaba a tener cualquier tipo de relación con su progenitor, el amor a la mujer que fue su madre siempre estuvo más allá de cualquiera incluso de su prometida y seguiría estando siempre por encima de cualquiera. Richard temía la respuesta de Terrence hacia el ducado, estaba seguro que una vez más le diría que no y que no volviera a buscarlo en la vida. Admiraba a su hijo y a Eleonor, sin querer le enseñaron la lección más grande de la vida.

_Continuará_

¿Qué les puedo decir? De verdad muchas gracias por leer y por esperar. Déjenme sus mensajes, si les gusto, no les gusto y bueno nos vemos la próxima, GRACIAS!


End file.
